Problems with Sharing Hearts
by Trying To Defy Gravity Ciel
Summary: YAOI maybe YURI Sora has been living okay, until he collapses and talks to Roxas. Axel is still alive, and he wants Sora to share his heart with Roxas. But will the King allow a Nodoy to exist? RoxasAxel, SoraRiku NamineKairi?


Yes, I've made a Kingdom Hearts story. I beat the game! I was so happy!!! I love Roxas, and Sora, and Riku, and Cloud, and Leon, and-

Adriel: Stop. Just stop. Your bugging them.

# Sorry!

Summary: Roxas is completely forgotten...or is he? When Axel shows up on the island, he knows a way to bring Roxas back, but will King Mickey allow this? Nobodies aren't suppose to exist, no matter how much their missed.

0909900909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Axel winced, quickly placing a hand over where his heart should be. He had thought for sure he'd be dead when he helped the Keyblade Master. But here he was, still alive and kicking. He smiled, ignoring the pain as he thought. He knew how to bring back Roxas, and Sora wouldn't object, seeing as he would be alive as well. No heart stealing in it. Only sharing.

"Of course, I gotta find him..." he muttered. "Damn."

He cursed himself for not finding out when he had the chance. He knew it was a tiny place, an island? He couldn't really remember. He had heard Roxas say it when the Nobody was reliving Sora's memories. _'Hmm, if I were a Keyblade Master where would I hide?' _he thought. He shrugged. To hell with it! He'd just start looking around. Smiling, he created a portal of darkness and walked through. _'This may take awhile,'_ he thought.

0909090909909909090909090090909090909090909090090909090909090909090909090909090

Sora laid on the sand of the island, looking asleep. He was thinking...His chest had been hurting where his heart was. He didn't think anything of it until he had collapsed. He had no idea what was wrong with him. Maybe it had been fighting Xemnas? But then, Riku had as well, and he didn't show any pain at all. He had a feeling he should know why...

"Sora!"

He looked up and saw Kairi running towards him. Since he had collapsed, she thought it was her job to look after him. It was rather annoying, but there was nothing he could say to change her mind. He smiled at her when he felt his chest explode. He gasped and saw Kairi look shocked before blacking out.

Kairi looked between Riku and Sora. The concerned look on Riku's face worried her. She writhed her hands together.

"Well? Will he be alright?" she asked.

Riku sighed. "I don't know, Kairi. It seems like his heart's in pain...But it sounds kinda dumb. What's going on with Sora?" he wondered.

Sora groaned, before shifting. It seemed like he was having a bad dream. They watched as he became calm after a couple minutes. _'What's wrong, Sora?'_

Sora's Dream

It was all black, except the platform he was on. It was the same one as the one he fought Roxas on. Sora looked around, trying to find what brought him here.

"I did."

The Keyblade Master turned, and saw Roxas in his black cloak thing. He blinked. How was Roxas here?

"You didn't think I'd just...disappear did you?" Roxas asked, smiling.

"Uh...yeah? I guess, but how are you talking to me, Roxas?" Sora asked.

Roxas walked to the ledge of the platform and sighed. "This is where I stay. I thought that when I fought you, I'd never be aloud in the real world again. But now, there's hope. I just need your help."

"Of course! You helped me. It would only be fair." Sora said immediately.

Roxas smiled. "Thanks Sora. I knew I could trust you. I want to be able to feel things like you do. And I want to see Namine. The thing is, you'd have to split your heart in half, and share with me. Still willing?"

Sora thought for a minute. He was no stranger to pain, and it would go to a good cause. Roxas was someone he could trust. It wasn't his fault that he was a Nobody.

"I will. How will we do it?"

"...Axel. He'll show up soon. But it might take awhile because he doesn't know what world your in. He's looking at them all." Roxas laughed.

Sora smiled. "That might take awhile. Roxas, your Axel's best friend right?"

Roxas blushed slightly, making Sora's smiled widen. "Ohh, someone's got the hots for Axel!"

The blushed darkened. "T-that's not it! We're just friends!" Roxas tried to defend himself.

Sora laughed. "It's okay, I understand. You don't want him to know."

"Hey, he came on to ME...Oops." Roxas blinked.

Sora raised an eyebrow. Roxas coughed, and turned away from the Keyblade Master.

"R-right, so you should get back. Your friends are waiting."

End Dream

Sora groaned as he came to. Riku was leaning over him, looking oddly concerned. The silver-haired boy sighed in relief.

"You really scared us, Sora. Your hearts stopped for a few seconds." he said.

Sora blinked. "Huh?...Oh! That bastard Roxas!! I wasn't done teasing him!"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Sora? How did you talk to Roxas? I thought he was gone." Riku asked.

"He is! Or, was...or something...But he needed my help! And we're going to share my heart, and-."

Riku cut him off. "Whoa, slow down. Sora, your not making any sense."

Sora smiled. "He's coming back."

"WHO?!"

"Roxas and Axel."


End file.
